


To Build a Home

by Ki_the_fangirl



Series: Dadvid [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I have seen so many Adoption AUs and I wanted to join the adorable angsty bandwagon, M/M, Suicide Attempt, adoption au, also its Max so there will be some language, dadvid, max's family is rich as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_the_fangirl/pseuds/Ki_the_fangirl
Summary: I have been reading a lot of adoption AU stories and many (if not all) of them are based around the idea of Max being abused. I wanted to mix things up a bit and have Max get adopted under different circumstances. So this will be a little different than most.





	1. Chapter 1

It was everyone's favorite day of the week; the day that gifts from parents came in. Space kid and Harrison watched as Nerris grasped the small box in excitement before tearing into it and pulling out a small deck of cards. 

“A new expansion pack! I didn’t even know this came out yet!” She set the cards gently down beside her plate as if she was scared they would brake. Harrison rolled his eyes as the quartermaster walked past him and stopped behind Max. He grabbed a long box and set it in front of the boy. Nikki and Neil both leaned in in curiosity, seeing as max has never gotten anything more than a card. Max carefully opened the box and inside was an old light brown guitar case, the case was torn and slightly damaged. A white envelope stood out from its spot on the center of the case. Once Max’s eyes caught sight of the small logo on the top corner on the otherwise unblemished paper the air seemed to be trapped in his lungs. He shut the box and let out a breath.

“I didn’t know you played guitar Max!” Nikki pipped up, snapping Max from whatever place he had temporarily slipped into.  
“Yeah, I never really saw you as a music nerd.” Neil said, his voice laced with a slight taunt to it, which pissed of Max.

“I don’t play the fucking guitar Neil.” He snapped. “And you are the nerd here, not me.”  
Neil chuckled. 

“We are just messing with you Max.” Neil defended, to which Max rolled his eyes and shoved a bite of toast into his mouth. The toast tasted like ash and sat like stone in his stomach.

He shook his head and stood up, gingerly lifting the large box before storming out of the mess hall without a care towards all the people now looking at him. He marched over to his tent and took the fragile item from its box and hiding it under his blankets. He laid his head on the pillow from where he was kneeling on the floor before deciding to read the card again. 

“Dear Max,

I had always dreamed of being by your side as you grew up, to love you dearly and get to see you change and become the amazing man I know you will be. But if for some reason that dream will be ending soon. The doctors said they don’t think I have long, the most important thing I need to know is how much I love you and how you helped me to create the person that you will remember as me. I made you, but you made me, too. I am so proud of you and so grateful to you. When the time comes, and none of us can answer the question of when that will be, you need to know that without a doubt, I was fulfilled in my life. I have had a wonderful life and I don't want you to mourn me - maybe a little, but not too long! Carry me forward by re-creating the net that I was for you and be it for others. Carry me forward in your kitchen with our favorite coffeecake, muffins and pie, warm from the oven and made for your own delectable pleasure, or for those you care about. Carry me forward with an optimistic outlook and tenacious devotion to what you know is best. Carry me forward and I will be with you always.

Mother"

Max sighed and put the card under his pillow. He knew his mother was sick just... not this bad...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today the campers are going fishing, but everyone notices something is a little odd about Max.

Max set the letter under his pillow and grabbed Mr. Honeynuts, clinging to the bear like a lifeline.

“Max? Can I come in?” David's voice sounded extra soft which surprisingly made Max feel at ease. Max didn’t really have the energy to put up a fight, the events of today already making him feel drained so he just gave a quiet ‘sure’. David ducked into the tent and spotter Max, who was still sitting and staring at the floor. David walked over to the boy carefully and sat on the ground next to him. 

“Are you alright Max? You seemed upset at breakfast.” Max could feel him looking at him but couldn’t bring himself to look up. He took a moment to collect himself and pull forward his sarcastic, ‘I don’t give a shit about anything’ attitude.

“Well yeah, I couldn’t sleep at all last night due to someone making a ton of noise and my breakfast tasted like shit.” He said, glaring at the ground. David looked at him, doubt pooling in his stomach. 

“Do you want me to make you something else for breakfast? After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” David tried to keep his voice cheery and upbeat. Max shook his head.

“Just fuck off David, I don’t need you to sit here with me because I skipped one fucking meal. Don’t you have a job to do?” Max hissed finally turning his glare to David whom was still unfazed. However, David knew something was wrong. Max’s eyes were staring emptily and he was gently hugging himself unknowingly.

“You can sit out for the rest of breakfast but you do need to participate in today's activity. We are going hiking.” David allowed and stood up before Max could argue. As he left he glanced into the tent and watched as Max bent forward and laid his head on his arms. 

With a defeated sigh David walked back to the mess hall to finish up breakfast with the other campers. Today they were going on a hike around the lake to a little fishing spot and the kids were going to learn how to fish. Back in the mess hall Neil and Nikki sat together, talking in low whispers about what got Max so worked up.

It was about 20 minutes later that Gwen called an end to breakfast and started filing the kids out. David walked over to Neil and Nikki, who were starting to follow Gwen and asked them if they could get Max and tell him to meet everyone at the lake.

Neil looked at Nikki and shrugged before walking to their tent together. When they got there it was silent and Nikki ducked into their temporary home. When she got in she saw Max sitting on his bed with a pencil and a notebook.

“Hey Max, David wants everyone by the lake. We are going to go fishing. I am going to try and catch one with my bare hands!” The excitable green-haired girl jumped up and down excitably. Max groaned but closed the book and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. 

“Alright, let's go. I wonder if we could start a water war.” He said. Nikki smiled and agreed before jetting out of the tent and almost running into Neil. Max gave a small smile and shoved the book between his mattress and the floor before filling Nikkis path from the tent.

Neil glanced at him with concern as Nikki started rambling on about something or another and they started walking towards the dock where David had the other campers and was going over today's agenda. The slipped into the group not going unnoticed by David, who gave Max a little smile as he finished up.

“Alrighty Campers, let's get hiking!” David exclaimed excitedly and started up the path, the kids following behind him like a trail of ducklings with Gwen at the end to make sure no one breaks off from the group and gets lost. 

The sole fact that Max wasn't swearing or muttering to Nikki or Neil about how much this sucked was enough to tip everyone off that something was wrong. Even the other campers were slightly on edge due to Max’s, for the most part, silence. The walk to where they were going to fish took about 45 minutes and by the time everyone got their poles the tension seemed to have dissolved. David had put the children into pairs or “fishing buddies” consisting of Dolf and Space Kid, Nikki and Narris, Nurf and Preston, Max and Ered, and Neil and Harrison. 

“Alright kiddos, everyone stick with your fishing buddy and go find a spot!” Max glanced over at Nikki and Narris. They looked happy, talking as they walked while Nikki carried their pole. Neil and Harrison were arguing but nothing to bad. The argument ended after a few moments when Neil pointed at something in the water and the two boys rushed towards it. His glance then fell on Preston and Nurf. He remembered having to take care of Preston and clean him up the last time he was paired with Nurf.

‘I know David is oblivious but it isn't that hard to see that Preston is being hurt with Nurf?’ Max thought to himself as he shoved his hands in the warmth of his blue sweater. He turned to Ered and told her she had to ask David a question before walking over to the man and pulling on his shirt to get his attention.

‘Fuck… it's been a few hours and I am already slipping into old patterns.’

“Yes Max?” David sounded surprised as he leaned down to be closer to Max’s height. Max paused. He knew why he came over but he also didn't know.

“Um, I was wondering if I could switch partners?” 

“Now Max, I didn't pair you up with Nikki or Neil because you tend to get into tro-” 

“I want to be paired with Preston.” He cut David off short. David tilted his head in confusion. 

“Why do you want to be paired with Preston?"

‘Yeah, why do you want to be paired with Preston?’ 

“Well… Ered is getting on my nerves. She keeps acting like she is so much better than everyone else and she won't shut up.” The boys words actually confused David more, seeing as the two kids barely exchanged a few words.

“I suppose Max. Just, please behave yourself today.” Max nodded and walked away from David and right past Ered. He noticed Nurf talking to Preston who was shying away and had taken kind of a forlorn expression.

He walked right up to them and Nurf turned to stare at him.

“What are you doing here?” He inquired sounding extremely annoyed.

“I'm actually switching partners. David wants you with Ered and me with Preston.” Preston looked incredibly relieved while Nurf just stared at him. Max just glared back and finally Nurf shrugged.

“Have fun fishing losers.” He threw the remark over his shoulder as he walked over to Ered. Max was almost knocked over by something. He looked up and saw that Preston had him wrapped in a hug.

“Oh thank you Max!” He exclaimed. Max relaxed in the hug for a moment before patting Prestons shoulder to tell him to get off.

“Let's find a spot to fish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have two other Camp Camp story ideas but I don't know which one to do. One is really dark and more horror-esque, meanwhile the other is more upbeat I suppose. It is sad and happy and cute and funny. If you guys want to hear the ideas I can post them in the next chapter so let me know if you are interested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston and Max talk by the water.

Max and Preston sat on a small spot of grass near the edge of the water. Preston was talking about his new take on Shakespeares Romeo and Juliet while Max sat in silence, his eyes trained to the spot in the water where the line attached to Prestons pole disappeared. 

“Well in Shakespeare's version Romeo drank something like cyanide because it will kill you in under a minute but I want to flip the roles so Romeo fakes his death and wakes up to find Juliet dead.” Preston glanced over at his silent partner, concern flickering in his gold tinged eyes. He stopped talking about the play and turned more towards the smaller boy. 

“Max… I know I can be over the top and dramatic… and kind of obnoxious… but I want you to know… if you ever need anyone to talk to you can talk to me. I won't tell David or Gwen…” Preston started to ramble, his nerves started to get the best of him as Max looked over at him. An awkward silence hung over them before Max sighed.

“Thanks Preston. But I don't think that'll matter soon… I am going to leave this hell hole tomorrow.” Max said, scooting his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees, his glance falling back to the lake.

“Max, no offence but don't you think it's time you stop with the escape attempts…? You've been trying for years and haven't actually succeeded once.” Max looked over at Preston.

“It isn't an escape attempt. I am going to call my mom tonight and see if she can come and get me.” It was the distressed tone in Max's voice that really concerned Preston. His next words reflected his caution.

“Did something happen?” Max looked at him before looking at the water.

“You know, just the normal shit. Ups and downs of life or whatever the fuck that phrase is. I am just at a down right now.” Preston swore to himself. Max was being as vague as possible. He was about to try to pry more out of Max but there was a tug on the line.

“Well I'll be damned, I didn't think we would actually catch anything… what the fuck do we do now?” Max said, staring at the water as Preston started to reel in the thing on the end of their line. 

“.... I actually have no idea. I don't think David thought this through very well.” When the fish got to shore Preston just stared at it. After a short moment Max rolled up his pants and got up, walking over and carefully pulling the hook from the fish's mouth before walking the violently spasming creature back to the water and putting it in, watching it swim quickly away. 

Max wiped his hands on his pants and walked back to Preston. He sat down and Preston noted that Max was sitting closer to him than he was before. Preston set his fishing rod down on the other side of him before stretching his legs out and leaning back on his palms. 

“So you are really going to leave tomorrow? Camp just started a couple of weeks ago.” Max nodded. “It's not going to be the same without you. We've had the same little group of misfits for years.” Max chuckled.

“Yeah…” Max paused trying to decide if he should just be honest with Preston or lie and tell him he'll be back next year. He decided on the first one. “To be honest Preston… I don't really want to leave camp… I might not be coming back next year and if that's the case I want to enjoy it while I still can… but I think that going home is the right decision.” Max kept his eyes glued to the ground, speaking rather quietly but brunette heard him loud and clear. Feeling his heart sink into his stomach he forced himself to talk. 

“What do you mean you might not be coming back next year…?”

“Well… I just don't really know what my life will be like in a year. Things change…” Max rubbed the tip of his fingers under his eyes, making Preston realise he was either crying or was going to.

“Well we will all miss you Max. I guess we will all have to get your number so we can stay in touch.” At that Max smiled.

“That would be nice actually. Now let's go find David and Gwen, I want to kick him for not actually telling us what to do when we caught the damn fish.” Person laughed, glad that Max was starting to act more like his normal self again. That didn't however, stop the swarm of questions buzzing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mentioned their age but I am picturing them around 13 or 14. I'll let you know when I actually decide.


	4. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an authors note, the next chapter should come out in a day or two.

Hello everyone. So this isn't a chapter but more an authors note because I wanted to address something that @PeridotTheShipper had said in a comment. First of all, Thank you all so much! You all have been so supportive and it makes writing this so much fun for me. They had brought up making suggestions and I have a pretty set track of where I want this to go but I would love to hear your guys ideas anyway. I love hearing what you guys want to read so I can incorporate them. 

Now, they had also brought up the speed of which I update as well as my chapter length, which is something I hear a lot. I can take longer to update then some authors and my chapters tend to be a little shorter for a couple of reasons. Unfortunately I am only allowed to write late at night because my mother says it is a waste of time and that it is an excuse for me to not clean or go out and socialise. Now, this could get either better or worse when school starts up. The pros are that I will be getting put on medication for my ADHD (which is so bad I have been mistaken for being autistic. Though I would like to note that I don't think that lady was very smart.) and I can pretend I am doing homework to use that time to write. Now the cons are that the medication could make me sleep better, which is in the long run a good thing, I actually will have school work to do (I go to a medical high school so sometimes we can have a lot of work.) and I will be working on my actual book. I am writing a book on top of fan fictions. The characters, plot and everything is entirely my own.

Sometimes my life can be a little like Max's in this story where it's just one thing wrong after another so there is a chance there will be a time where I don't update for a longer period. Like last February my aunt, her mom and her grandfather were all shot and non of them made it. So I am hoping that you guys will be understanding. I don't want your guys to pity me or anything, I am just letting you know that this is why my writing is the way it is. It's just life. I am doing my best to get through it. And I will try to update faster for you guys. So again, thank you guys so much, everyone who comments or Kudos, even you guys who just read my story, I love and appreciate all of you. 

\- Ki


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max makes a phone call to his mom and things start to make sense to David.

As the day came to a close and the campers started to gather around the campfire with Gwen Max stayed behind, studying David as he did a quick clean up of the mess hall. His head tilted in concentration as he spotted his phone in his back pocket.

‘Shit… there is no way I can get it.’ The thought of having to ask David for a favour made him want to vomit. He shut his eyes and glanced back at the other campers before swallowing his pride and walking into the doors to the room. To David. When David heard the door open he immediately turned towards the sound.

“Oh, well hi Max! Why aren't you with Gwen and the other campers?” Max tugged at the bottom of his sweater, refusing to meet Davids eyes as he quietly asked to borrow his phone. “What was that Max?-” he asked, crouching down to Max's height “I couldn't hear you.”

“Davidcanibarrowyourphone?” He said, his cheeks red with embarrassment and vulnerability. 

“Why Max?”

“I… I miss my mom and I want to call her… it's stupid, forget it…” David was taken aback and Max was almost to the door when David called her back in.

“Yes you can Max. Do you want to call her now?” Max felt a wave of relief wash over him and he turned to face David, giving him a little nod. David smiled at the softness in Max's features that he didn't seem to even notice as he handed his phone to the small boy. 

“Um… thanks for letting me use it… asshole…” Max said, taking the phone from him. He went over and sat on top of one of the tables as he punched in the numbers and held the phone to his ear. After a few rings Max heard the familiar voice fill his ears.

“Hello?” Her voice was lacking something but Max couldn't put his finger on what it was. As soon as he heard her voice he forgot everything else. Including the lanky councillor who was watching him.

“Mom…? It's max.”

“Oh! Hello darling. I miss you so much. I guess you got my package than…?” Max tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Yes… I'm so sorry mom…” Max was to focused on the calming sound of his mother's soft tone to notice David watching him with curiosity.

“It isn't your fault darling…” there was a pause and her voice wavered “Are you scared Max?”

Max bit into his bottom lip to hold back his tears. “Of course I am scared… I am fucking terrified… are you scared? At least you will get to see dad again. I have no idea what will happen with me...” Max snuffled and rubbed his eyes with his blue sleeve.

“I'm scared too baby… you know no matter what happens your father and I will always be by your side, even if we can't physically be there.”

“I know mom… this just isn't… this isn't fair mom! I did everything you guys have ever told me to do! I've tried so hard to be good enough.”

“You are good enough Max.”

“No I'm not… if I was good enough than why would this be happening to me. To us.” David was listening intently to the child's conversation, his heart tugging at every word that came from the small boys mouth.

“That isn't it Max. You know that. Sometimes God does things that we don't understand. God is amazing and maybe it's just my time to go. But God will still be there to help you and guide you where we can't.” For some reason this made Max's blood run cold. He glared at the floor and swallowed hard.

“Is that what God does..? He helps? If he helps then why did my innocent father have to die for no reason while the men who shot him run free? You know what, forget the one offs, how about the countless wars declared in his name? Forget the meaningless bloodshed for a moment and think about the racist, sexist, phobia soup we have all been drowning in because of him. And I am not only talking about Jesus. I am talking about all organised religion. Exclusive groups created to manage control. A dealer getting people hooked on the drug of hope. His followers are all nothing but addicts who want their hit of bullshit to keep their dopamine of ignorance. They are a bunch of people afraid to believe in the truth. That there is no order. There is no power. All religion is meant to divide us so it is easier to rule us. All we are to them is paying fanboys to their poorly written sci-fi franchise.” Max who had raised his voice somewhere along the way lowered it again as he spoke. “If I don't listen to my imaginary friend why the fuck would I listen to yours. People think worship is the key to happiness. That's how he owns you. Even I am not crazy enough to believe in that distortion of reality. So fuck God. He isn't a good enough scapegoat for me.” David stared in shock at Max's outburst, replaying it in his mind. He slowly started piecing things together and had to stop himself from gasping as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. 

‘At least you will get to see dad again.’

‘Why did my innocent father have to die?’

‘I don't know what will happen to me…’

‘Holy shit…’ David thought, running his fingers through his floofy hair and furrowing his eyebrows.

“Max… I know you are hurting. I am so sorry baby.”

“Hey mom… can I see if David or Gwen could take me home early? I want to spent the summer with you… in case it's our last summer together…”

“You don't have to if you don't want to Max… I know that camp means the world to you.”

“Mom, I want to be with you. Every day I regret not spending more time with dad. Please let me have this.” He heard his mom give a tearful laugh that made Max smile.

“Just remember Max. There's nothing wrong with you, it's true. There's something wrong with the village.” Her words sent Max over the edge. He hung up and dissolved into hysterics. David ran over without thinking and scooped Max into a hug, moving to the floor so Max wasn't in danger of falling off the table or hurting himself. He hugged Max to his chest and rocked him slightly.

“Oh Max… I won't let anything happen to you. We will all be here. You will be okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys know where Max's speech about God came from than I will love you forever. Well I already do love you all but fandom references are great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen finds David and a sleeping Max and they have a little talk about the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual sorry for the short chapters guys.

David held Max as he sobbed, mumbling things. He was squeezing onto David like he was scared of letting go, his fingernails leaving small crescent moons in the mans arm. David could feel Max shaking, tremors running through his whole body.

He rocked him slowly until his sobs had reduced to nothing more than distressed hiccups and slightly spastic breathing. He rubbed his hand in a soothing circle in Max's back and before he knew it Max went limp in his arms. He glanced down at the sleeping boy and didn't know how to feel. He looked so much smaller than normal… As if the sadness had reduced him to almost nothing. He had never seen a breakdown that bad and Max was the last person he would have expected it from. 

‘At least Max looks peaceful when he sleeps. God knows the kid deserves it.’ He moved his hand and patted down Max's poofy hair.

“I promise I'll be here Max. My job as your camp counselor is to protect you. Until the end.” He whispered. The door slammed open and Gwen marched in. Max flinched at the sound of the door but stayed asleep, tucked in Davids arms with his face nuzzled into the shirt covering Davids shoulder. Gwen was about to start yelling when she spotted David sitting on the floor with Max clinging onto him. 

Confused by the sight she pinched her arm and looked again. Than she shook her head, walked out and walked back in. She stared at the pair with confusion and shock. 

“Okay, I still can't tell if this is a dream or not but what the fuck is going on?” David looked at her, being careful not to rattle Max too much.

“I am taking Max home tomorrow.” David said simply.

“Wait what? Why?” Gwen tilted her head in confusion as she walked to sit on the smooth wood of the table top that they were sitting near. Her eyes were trained on David who was more focused on Max.

“He called his mom and he wants to go home. He started crying Gwen… Max never cries…” 

“Are you sure he isn't just guilt tripping you to make you take him home? I mean, this is Max we are talking about. The child who has literally turned trying to escape camp into a sport.”

“I'm sure Gwen… I haven't seen anyone breakdown like that since… well the last time I had anything like this happen was when I broke down because I couldn't save Jasper… I don't know exactly what is happening but something horrible is going on with Max. You can't fake pain like that…” David sounded like he was going to cry and Gwens face softened with concern.

“Whatever you think is best David… I can hold down the fort for the day. I wonder what this is going to do to Nikki and Neil. They have always had Max with them at camp. For the past 4 years they have been practically inseparable and now they have like 6 weeks without him.”

Again, David frowned and gently ran his hand through his hair. “I don't know Gwen… but I just want what's best for Max and right now it's best for him to be at home.” Gwen nodded and they sat in silence. Gwen anxiously rubbed the back of her neck.

“Max is going to be okay, right?” The both looked at the small boy and David nodded. 

“Yeah… Max is a strong kid. A hell of a lot stronger than I was at his age…” David was carefully patting Max's hair and then he stood up, hugging Max to him. “I'm going to put Max to sleep…”

Gwen nodded and as David carefully walked with Max, Gwen slipped into the kitchen to make some tea for David and herself. David snuck into Max's tent, where Neil and Nikki were sitting and talking, falling silent as they spotted David.

“Holy shit, is Max okay?!” Nikki said, jumping up from the bed. Neil followed suit, coming over to the pair.

“Max is fine, he just needs some rest. So try and keep it down so you don't wake him up okay?” The pair was staring at Max and gave David a small nod, concerned practically dripping from them. David ruffled their hair before bidding them goodnight and leaving. 

He went back to the counselor's cabin where Gwen was waiting with tea. “Talk to me David. You look like you are about to cry.” Gwen kept her voice as calming as possible as she slid him a cup of Chamomile tea, which he gratefully took a sip of. 

“Gwen… I think Max's mom is really sick. I don't know for sure but that's what it sounded like.” Her eyebrows knit together and she leaned forwards, her fingers in a steeple. “I'm really worried about him. His voice was shaking so bad I don't think he even noticed it. When he hung up he just started crying and mumbling things.”

Gwen rubbed her temples. “I feel bad for the kid. I lost my dad when I was pretty young so I get it. The best thing any of us can do for him is make sure he knows we are here. When my dad died I didn't really have anyone. Being alone made it horrible…” David nodded to her words, drinking his tea in silence. “Do you know what time you are going to take him?”

He set his cup down with a small ‘klink’ and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “I think I will take him after breakfast. Give everyone the chance to say goodbye since they wind see him until next year.” Gwen nodded, staying silent as she took another sip of her tea and thinking over what just happened.

After about 15 minutes she noticed David nodding off and took his cup from him. “Go lay down David. I can finish cleaning the mess hall.”

“Are you sure Gwen?” He asked but found himself being drawn to his bed. She smiled and nodded, taking their cups and leaving, shutting the door quietly behind her. Upon arriving at the mess hall she noticed it was pretty clean. There were still some tables to be wiped and the dishes left but not to much. As she started she couldn't help but smile at how much David cared about Max. She knew he had always cared for every camper but he was determined to help Max.

It was kind of cute. He is like a mother hen. 

‘It would absolutely devastate him if Max didn't come back. I hope for his sake and the rest of the campers sake he does. They may not always know it but Max keeps the balance around here, even if he can be a little shit.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and David head to the hospital after a morning of goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT so I decided to put together a playlist of music for David and Max to listen to because I am a fucking nerd and I love older music. If anyone wants I will put the playlist in the end notes. Other than that this is the last we will see of the camp for a while. Since it isn't canon what race Max is I made him Indian (as you will be able to tell by his and his mothers surname). Also I cried watching the season two final.

The next morning started out calm enough but things started to turn when David had called Max into the kitchen to talk to him while the others did a quick clean up from breakfast. After about 15 minutes Max walked out and went straight to his tent, ignoring the other campers watching him with curiosity.

“Alright kiddos, I need to have a talk with all of you.” David said, motioning for the campers to make a ‘meeting circle’. As they sat down Gwen joined, sitting to the right of David. They pair shared a look and David started and he spoke with slow and deliberate words.

“Kiddos, I know this is short notice but Max is leaving today. He is going to pack his things and then say goodbye. I know you are going to miss-”

“What do you mean Max is leaving? Max can't leave!” Nikki stood up and her eyes darted between David and Gwen. 

“Nikki… I know things are going to be different but Max needs to go home.” Gwen was trying to keep a calmness here but she found herself slipping into a more anxious demeanor. 

“Why does Max need to go home?” Space kid asked, tilting his head like a puppy. Gwen took a deep breath and sighed, running her fingers over the back of her neck.

“Listen kids… sometimes things happen. I don't know what is going on, okay… all I know is that Max needs to be at home.” She was trying her hardest to get them to understand but she can't say what's going on when she doesn't even know definitively for herself. She looked around the circle and three people stood out. Nikki and Neil, no surprise there, and Preston, whose expression was something that she couldn't seem to place. It was sadness but it seemed like a little bit more than just that. Everyone was quiet.

“When does Max have to go home?” Nikki asked. Neil's silence was a little concerning but before David or Gwen could answer someone else did. 

“Now.” Max walked into the room with his bags in hand only to be tackled by Nikki.

“But you can't go Max! We need you!” The young boy froze. He never expected to be staring at the face of his best friend as she begged him not to go. His face was overwhelmed with guilt. He carefully pushed Nikki off him.

“I'm sorry Nikki… my mom is sick and she needs me to take care of her.” The other kids come over before the adults could stop them.

“Can't your dad do that Max?” Max sighed, his eyes jumping from camper to camper before landing back to Nikki.

“I think she needs ME right now. But don't worry! We can stay in touch. Here…” he pulled out his notebook and wrote down his number a couple of times, passing them to Nikki, Neil, and Preston. “Maybe we can make a group chat with everyone when summer ends. And you all still have each other, losing me won't make a difference.”

David and Gwen were both taken aback by the amount of raw emotion the normally stoic boy was sharing. Not that that's a bad thing, in fact David started tearing up. Without warning Preston hugged Max. Everyone stared at the two. They knew that the pair had grown closer since the egg incident a few years back but everyone knew how much he hated any physical contact. But what shocked everyone more is when Max's tiny arms wrapped around preston. 

After a moment Nikki and Neil both joined in and everyone else did as well, resulting in a group hug of all the campers, a crying David and a confused, happy and heart warmed Gwen. 

“Okay assholes… I have to go now…” Max's voice was muffled due to all the people surrounding him and the fact that he is still pressed up against Preston. Everyone slowly peeled off and before anyone could notice preston lent down and placed a small kiss on Max's head. It was so fast Max didn't even know for sure that it happened. To be honest Preston wasn't even sure why he did the small action of affection but he can't change it now. 

Everyone looked sad. After all, they had been going to the same camp together for years. To all of them this was their own little family. For some this might be their only family. 

“Promise you guys will make that group chat when summer ends?” Max asked and Nikki nodded with a slightly forced laugh.

“Duh, we need to keep in touch after all!” Max gave the younger girl a genuine smile before reaching out and ruffling her hair.

“Okay… you ready to go Max?” David said to which Max nodded. David grabbed Max's bags and he gave one more little wave. To Nikki. To Neil. To Preston. To Gwen. To his own little family. A family that after today he might never see again. He swallowed the lump in his throat and followed David to the car and slid into the front passenger seat. 

David buckled himself in and started the car. Max looked out the window as the pulled away. Watching the camp grow smaller made his chest ache. 

“Do you want to chose something to listen to Max?” David finally spoke up and Max nodded, numbly flicking through the stations until he heard a son he recognised. David glanced over, his eyebrows raised. This ever really struck him as the kind of music Max listened too but as he watched the boy mouth along he couldn't help but feel it was kind of fitting. As they drove the pair sang along quietly to the music from both of their childhoods.

“Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more.”

(CAR MUSIC MONTAGE)

“It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had”

“Strangers waitin'  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night”

“It's the terror of knowing what the world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming  
'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher, high  
Pressure on people, people on streets”

“Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality”

“Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways”

“We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?”

(END OF MUSIC MONTAGE)

In the middle of Space Oddity by David Bowie David noticed that Max had drifted to sleep. Not that he could blame the poor boy, he doubted he got much sleep last night at all. He reached into the backseat for a small green blanket and draped it over the boy.

Glancing at his GPS he saw that they were drawing close to the hospital that Max's mother was staying in. He turned off the Radio and listened to Max's slow breathing and the sound of passing cars. After about 5 more minutes he pulled up to a huge hospital. He parked near the front of the parking lot and gently shook Max.

“Max… we’re here buddy.” 

Max shifted and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before rubbing them. His eyes met Davids and David tried to give him a smile to keep him happy even in this grim situation. Max didn't smile back but he also didn't shoot over some snide remark. David wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. They got out of the car and started walking towards the building. Once inside they were met with a blast of air conditioning, which Max relished. 

“Um, excuse me, can you please tell us where we can find Sophia Sodhi?” David asked the lady at the front desk. She had her black and grey hair pulled back and a kind smile on her face. She looked at Max and smiled.

“Of course. She is in the Intensive Care Unit which is one building over. She is in room 236.” David thanked her and they were about to leave when she spoke up again. “Max, come back here when you are done okay? Your mother has some people coming to talk to you.” Max nodded and started walking towards the exit doors.

Once inside the other building they walked in silence. The were stepped into the elevator when David felt a small hand grab onto his own and he looked down at Max. Max was holding onto his hand tightly but kept his eyes trained to the floor. David knelt down next to him, not letting go of the child's hand.

“It'll be okay Max… no matter what happens, you will be okay.” Max still didn't look up but gave a small nod before stopping in front of door 236.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the playlist!   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/akirajackson99/playlist/3Np1VU8SA7I01TEac7DYNv?si=11dMLUrZ


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets Max's mother.

David watched with a pained expression as Max finally opened the door and walked in. He was unsure of what to do as he hovered in the doorway, his eyes following Max as he walked over to the bed, where a smaller woman who looked around 45 laid. Her eyes met Max's and her face lit up with a smile, making David smile at the love in the woman's features alone.

“Hi mom.” Max said quietly, stopping right next to her bed. Sophia gave a small laugh before carefully sitting up and asking Max to sit on the bed so she could hug him. Max immediately climbed up and melted into the hug and curled up against his mother. She gently pet his hair and David heard a small sniffle from Max. “I love you mummy.” He said quietly. 

He pulled away and she wiped his tears. She looked over and finally noticed a teary eyed David watching from the doorway. She nodded her head, still holding Max who's head was buried in her neck.

“Thank you David…” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He nodded with a smile and Max finally looked up, his damp eyes meeting Davids. “Why don't you come in David?” The woman's voice was kind and calm and drew David in. He walked over and sat in the plastic chair by the grim looking hospital bed.

“It's nice to finally meet you Sophia. Max has been a pleasure at camp.” Max rolled his eyes at this and his mother just laughed. 

“Max, why don't you go as Alyssa if she can take you to get something from the bakery across the street while I talk to David?” Max looked between the two adults and hesitatingly slid from the bed. “You remember how to find her?” Max sighed and nodded.

“Go to the lady at the front desk and ask for her.” His mom nodded and with one more small hug Max walked out the door. David wasn't sure what to do, seeing as he had never been in a situation like this.

“Max may be a pessimistic boy but it's because his father taught him to be that was. His father always told him to show the part of himself he hated the most so that people would never suspect him of being who he really is. He wants people to underestimate him so he can prove them wrong in the end. And with the skills and things Max has from his father and I...” The frail woman gave a small laugh. “Max's father was in the military when he was young and then joined a private branch of the government as an investigator. He was shot in a hostage situation hen Max was 9.” David met her eyes.

“I'm so sorry for your loss” he said and she shook her head, staring at the wall in front of her.

“Don't be… I always told Max that it's okay to miss him but it is better to celebrate his life then mourn his passing.” She paused and then Glanced over at David. “You know, Max sees your camp as his family as well? Max has never been the best at showing his feelings but he always talks about Camp Campbell. That place means the world to him.” Her words made something swell inside David. He couldn't help but smile.

“I'm glad… it's all we've ever wanted for Max.” His answer triggered something in Sophia and she smiled, suddenly reaching out to pull David into a hug. Well, the best she could do from her spot on the bed. David, abit surprised, hugged her back. The hug didn't last long and soon they were back in their previous spots. “Thank you for taking care of Max. Ever since his father passed away he hasn't really trusted anyone but you and Gwen… I don't know how you did it but I know Max really looks up to you both.” 

Before David could respond there was a little knock at the door before it opened and Max came in. He fiddled with his stuffed bear (‘Wait, wasn't that in the car?’) and looked at his feet, before glancing up and looking at the pair.

“Alyssa was with a patient…. so I got Mr. Honeynuts from the car…” David looked at him and realized just how young Max truly is. Sometimes it is easy to forget because of his language and maturity. But the fact of the matter is he is only 12. David watched as Max crawled back into his mother's bed and sat facing her. They started talking but the words went right over Davids head as he thought about his life when he was 12. 

When David was 12 the biggest things he had to worry about were who he was going to sit with at lunch or what his classes were like. He didn't have a dust with anything like this until he lost his father when he was 20. That is 8 years older then Max is now and Max is about to lose the last bit of family he has. He snapped out of it when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around him. 

He glanced down and saw a small poof of black hair as Max hugged him. He smiled and hugged the boy back as Max gave a quiet thank you. Max pulled away and looked at David.

“Thank you… for everything… um… can you remind Nikki and Neil to keep in touch?” Max asked, tugging at his sweater sleeves anxiously. David looked with admiration but felt himself sag as he realized he needs to get back to Gwen and the camp.

“Well of course Max! I should get back to camp… I don't want Gwen to get to overwhelmed.” David thought his eyes might have deceived him but for a second Max looked sad to hear David say he wanted to leave.

David stood up and gave one last look at Max and his mother before waving goodbye and leaving the little ICU room.

As David sat in the car he let his head drop onto the steering wheel with a sigh.

“I can't believe that might be the last time I see max…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so school started! Yay! Things have been a little rough but I am going to try and keep updating somewhat frequently. Also the new South Park season starts in 2 weeks and I am so fucking excited!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer comes to an end and Gwen and David go to visit Max's mom in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I've been going through some really hard shit lately.

Two months. Two months of camp without Max. But even though he wasn't there he was still in the back of everyone's minds, especially as they were leaving. Nikki and Neil gave up asking about Max a month ago when Neil noticed how sad it made David, which in itself was extremely concerning. Preston lost a lot of his enthusiasm for theater and just kind of… always seemed down. But Neil gave everyone at camp Max's number so that they can make a group chat like the planned. 

As the last few kids climbed onto the bus David and Gwen followed after doing one last check to make sure everything was done and packed away until next summer. The but ride was loud, everyone laughing and talking about the year to come. David sat next to Gwen talking in lowered, hushed voices.

“Once all the kiddos get picked up we can go. You don't understand Gwen… Max's situation is really fucked up. The poor thing has lost so much.”

Gwen nodded sadly. “I know. But the best thing we can do for Max right now is let him know we are here to help him and his mom however we can.”

Once they said goodbye to Nikki, who was the last to go, the pair got into Gwen's black Chevrolet Impala. David settled into his seat on the passenger's side. Gwen put on some music and David resisted humming along as Gwen pulled out of the small parking lot that one of the business owners so graciously offered to let Gwen us this summer.

The drive to the hospital wasn’t that far away, taking about 45 minutes to reach the large white building. The sat in the car for a few minutes before sharing a nod and a deep breath and getting up together. They walked into the building through the door that David remembered going in the first time he came with Max. 

The woman at the front desk was the same woman as two months ago. He put on a smile and walked up to her. “Excuse me miss, we are here to see Sophia Sodhi.” The woman's smile dropped and she looked at the pair.

“I’m am so sorry… Sophia passed away last month.” David's eyes widened in realization and leaned on the counter.  
“Where is her son Max?” He asked, trying and failing to stay calm.

“Max is temporarily staying the psych ward after his suicide attempt last Tuesday. The psych ward is off limits except from 6-8 pm, if you would like to come back then we can let Max know he has visitors.”

“Wait, Max attempted suicide?” Gwen asked and the woman nodded sadly. 

“Yes, in fact he is incredibly lucky. If he got here even 10 minutes later there wouldn’t have been anything we can do.” She grabbed a sticky note and wrote something down before handing it to David. “Here is the building number, visitor hours are held in the common room or can be held in a private room as long as there is a psychologist there to supervise. If you want I can call over and have someone ask if Max is willing to see you, what are your names?”

“Um, Gwen and David.” David said and the woman nodded and as the woman made the phone call Gwen pulled David to the side.

“David… I know that Max is important and his safety is a huge concern but he is going to be in a very fragile state right now so we need to stay calm. Do not bring up his mother unless he does, don’t ask about his… attempt. Just let Max be in control of the conversation.” David, who was still shocked at the huge developments that have been made in the past five or so minutes.

“Alright guys, so Max agreed to see you. Visiting hours start in an hour so you are welcome to stay here if you’d like.” 

Gwen nodded and nudged David forward and they walked over to small waiting area. They spent the hour in silence, Gwen sitting on her phone, listening to music while David read on his phone. The hour seemed to go at a painfully slow pace but finally it turned 6 and the pair hurried over to the other building where the psych ward was. 

“Um, we are here to see Max Sodhi?” David asked, anxiously fiddling with his shirt. The pair had changed out of their camp uniforms and were now dressed in casual clothing.   
“I just need to to sign your names and Maxs, as well as the time. And the room is right through that door, down the hall and it is the last door on the right.” They signed their names next to ‘6:07’ before walking down the hall and through the last door to the right.

The room had a few families as well as a few teens, adults and children sitting alone. They spotted Max sitting on the floor by himself. He was wearing a plain cream colored shirt as well as pants of the same color and fabric. The pair looked at each other and then at Max before walking over to the little table he was sitting at. The sat on the couch on the other side of him and he looked up. They both gave him a smile, one that Max did not return. Instead of a smile he got up and hugged the two adults.

“I am so sorry… I was so scared and alone.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe shit! it has been so long since I updated this, geez. Well, I just moved to Alaska! Yay! Since I will be living inside this winter to avoid hospitalization I will be writing a lot more.

It was a few days later Max had one night before he was able to leave the confinements of the small hospital room, yet the whole time he was there he was never truly alone. Be it sitting by his side in the two cramped room, loitering around the hospital halls, or attempting rest at the sooty motel down the road, reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke; two people were always there for him.

Gwen glanced up from her notebook, from which she was doodling a small cat, to look at the still form of her restless companion. A small smile tugged on her lips, happy to see him getting shut eye at last. The room was silent, as it had been since David fell asleep about an hour and a half ago. Her pencil scratched at the paper once again as she continued to doodle, desperate to get her mind off of the recent situation. Max gets released the next day and after what happened Max doesn’t have a place to go. 

In the days since they have been here they have been discussing what to do about the small boy. They want to take him in but the fact if the matter is, they live hours away from one another and neither adult can afford to take care of a child, especially one with severe mental issues. Even if they found a way to move in together there is still the problem of legally adopting him. He will have to stay in a foster home while the pair does paperwork and evaluation after evaluation. As much as they both wish they could just take him and run that isn’t how it works.

A small sigh slipped past her lips as she looked at the time from her phone. The numbers glowed brightly in the darkness of the room. 3:27 am. She gave a small sight as her fingers ran through her messy hair once again before giving into her mind and body, both screaming for rest. She curled up next to David on their small shared bed and gave into the sleep that she fought so earnestly. 

When she awoke in the morning she was met with the smell of cheap coffee, her eyes finding David sitting where she was last night, his eyes focused on the paper as he worked on an addition to her late night doodle. She stood and let the blanket fall from her shoulders. ‘David must have tucked me in…’ As id he heard her thoughts he spun around and tried to give her a smile despite the dark bags under his eyes and worry in his eyes.

“Oh Gwen, I’m glad you are up. I got a call from a Sophia’s lawyer, she needs to talk to Max today about his mother's will and told us there is something important she needs to talk to us about as well. I set up a meeting, her office at noon.” As he spoke he began making her a cup of coffee, cream and sugar just as she likes it. She took it from his hand with a smile and nodded as she took a sip.

“We are going to get Max at noon and then afterwards he needs to go back for a final look over before they will release him. After that… He will be put in a group home until they find something permanent.” They fell silent after this, neither having much more to say as they both got ready in their respective halves of the room. The hours leading up to the meeting were incredibly slow, both adults feeling as if they were in a trance as they moved about. 

Finally 11:30 came around and David climbed into the driver's seat of his car, Gwen settling into the passengers and leaning heavily into the seat. David looked at her and started the car. “You ready?” a small nod of confirmation and they set off to the hospital, both filled with sudden anxiety upon seeing Max. His face was sorrowful and his eyes a little glossier than normal as he clung onto his small bear.

“You ready to go kiddo?” Max nodded in silence before trailing close behind them. As they walked out the front door David felt something cling onto his hand. Looking down he saw that Max was holding his hand tightly, his eyes trained to the cement as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. A smile found its way to David’s face as the small group walked back to the car. 

The walk to the office felt like a walk of shame to Max, the small boy feeling like he every single person who looked his way could see right through him. Never in his life had he felt more transparent and the feeling spread across him, making him want to throw up. David gave his hand a small, squeeze to try and bring him just a touch of comfort. Together they made their way into the large building.

Finding the office was easy enough and the 3 were soon sitting in a plainly decorated office, along with two other people, a woman and a man, who Max introduced as two of his mothers closest friends. “Thank you for coming in on such short notice. I suppose we should begin then…” The woman at the desk gave a small smile as she unfolded the will and began to read.

“WILL OF Sophia Kanvar Sodhi

I, Sophia Kanvar Sodhi, a resident of Ashland Oregon, hereby make this Will and revoke all prior Wills and Codicils.

1\. PERSONAL INFORMATION:  
I was born on November 4th, 1981 in Mumbia, India  
I am not currently married but I was previously married to Sodhi and the marriage ended by death on May 25th, 2013.   
I have two children. Maxwell Dasa Sodhi who was born on October 14th, 2008. My daughter Anna Bai Sodhi who passed away in 20015 at the age of 3.  
In the event am the sole surviving parent of minor children, then I appoint David Luna and Gwendolyn Eddy to serve as his Guardian. If s/he is unable or unwilling to serve, I appoint Davied Sharma as Alternate Guardian.

2\. BENEFICIARIES: I give my property to the following persons:  
To my best friend Amelia, I leave my car as well as my entire collection of jewelry valued at about 50,000 USD.   
To my best friend Bethany, I leave my bakery and all of its staff.  
To my son Max I leave my two estates, both homes located here in Oregon. I leave to him my two cars, a silver BMW M5 and a black Porsche Panamera Turbo. Lastly I leave to him the entirety of my lifes earnings adding up to 850,000,000 USD to be transferred to a private account under the following number. 

3\. PERSONAL REPRESENTATIVE OR EXECUTOR: I appoint Amelia as Executor of my Will, and if s/he is unable or unwilling to serve, then I name Bethany as alternate Executor. My Executor and alternate shall have all powers granted by applicable laws of my state to carry out all provisions of this Will, may use provisions and procedures for the simplified handling of estates.”

The room was quiet, between the mourning of Max, Bethany and Amelia and the shock and confusion from Gwen and David.

“David and Gwendolyn, do you legally accept responsibility over Maxwell Dasa Sodhi until the age of 18 as well as his inheritance until the age of 18?”

“We do.” David spoke up without a second thought and Maxs eyes shot to him. “Of course we do.” David looked over at Max who had confusion in his eyes. After a small smile from David Max struggled to take a small breath as his eyes filled with tears. He was quick to wipe them but they just kept coming. David picked up the small boy and cradled him close, rubbing small circles on his back, eventually lulling him to sleep.

Max slept peacefully as Gwen, David and the lawyer spent the next three hours discussing where to go from here.


	11. Please Read

Hey everyone. So for those of you who might not of heard this was a huge earthquake that struck Anchorage Alaska yesterday morning. I was at work when the 7.0-7.2 magnitude quake hit my building. My whole crew dove for safety under our desks and watched in terror and panic as the whole building was thrown violently back and forth. Things came crashing to the floor, ceiling panels broke, huge metal cabinets and boxes fell, littering the warehouse. A few moments later as we finally got up and started checking on each other we were his again by a huge aftershock wave measuring in at 5.7. After that I began smelling chemicals getting strong in the air I quickly yelled for everyone to evacuate. We made it upstairs in two runs because of aftershock that kept hitting one after another. We all had to hide upstairs for about 20 minutes until the main bout of aftershocks subsided. After we were informed about the major gas leak downstairs and we were all sent home. The roads were broken, cracked, caved in and it looked like something you would see in a movie. After about an hour and a half of driving and continuing aftershock waves I made it safely home with my family. Our house was fine with the exception of a few broken things, but we had lost power, which means we lost heat and seeing as I am allergic to the cold and it was only 23 degrees out we had to figure out something fast. We all ran around packing bags of essentials as more aftershock waves kept coming. Our power finally returned after about 45 minutes and my aunt and uncle went to check on the neighbors. While they were gone I was alone through about 4 more aftershocks. The aftershock continued all day and night and we are still feeling some now, almost 36 hours later. I got lucky. I was uninjured. My family was uninjured. I was able to stay safe and find a support group of family and friends back home in Washington. But this event left me scared, anxious and on edge, jumping at every noise and movement out of fear of being hit again. There has been at least 45 aftershocks all 2.5 or higher (one just shook us as I am writing this) and we are still getting them. My friends and family say how I am feeling is okay but it is really hard to deal with… I am going to try to use writing as a… way to cope so maybe this will help. If any of you have been through anything like this or could even just lend an ear I would be so grateful. I will be posting this on all my stories and hopefully I can bring you all an update soon. Until then, please stay safe, tell someone you love them, appreciate your family and take a moment to just enjoy life. When I thought there was a chance I might not be able to do those things again I was heartbroken. So please, you never know when tragedy might strike. This world is an amazing thing, don’t let its beauty get lost in the flurry of life. I love you all, stay safe.


End file.
